1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to apparatus used for training purposes by martial artists, boxers, and for other like types of sports and, more particularly, to training devices that are useful for striking.
Training devices that are used for striking are known. The most common of such devices is the punching bag. However the punching bag is limited for striking by a clenched fist and is not especially useful for striking by an open hand or by foot.
A training device that is suitable for striking at various heights above the floor surface by hand or by foot is a preferred type of striking device for martial arts training. Ideally the striking device should allow for the placement of the surface to be struck at any desired height and it should also return the surface being struck back to the original starting position during training activities (that impart moderate force) so that it may again be struck, as is common practice for repetitive forms of practice.
Furthermore, such devices should ideally have a means to register proportionally how much force has been imparted to the striking device whereby when a sufficient force has been imparted the striking device surface, it indexes from a first striking position to a second striking position. Ideally the device should also should include a means to vary the amount of force that is required to cause the indexing to a second striking position to occur that is in proper accordance with the size, age, and ability of the user.
Certain sports, such as golf, tennis, baseball, require striking a ball by a club, racket, or bat. A striking device that can readily be adapted for striking by a club, racket, or bat that is held by participant is a desirable device.
Other types of striking devices are known, however the types of mechanisms that are inherent with the prior devices vary the height of the surface being struck as movement of the striking surface occurs. It is desirable to maintain the same height of the striking surface above the floor surface even during movement of the striking surface.
Accordingly there exists today a need for a striking device that allows for a variable striking height by hand, by foot, or by club, maintains the height of the striking surface during movement, returns the striking surface back to the original starting position when moderate force is used, and includes an adjustable means to index the striking surface into a second position to indicate that a force in excess of a predetermined amount has been imparted to the striking surface.
2. Description of Prior Art
Martial arts, boxing, and other types of striking devices are known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 808,528 to Finhey and Lantz, Dec. 26, 1905;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,287,176 to Armstrong, Dec. 10, 1918;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,255 to Ponza, Dec. 31, 1957;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,744 to Llewellyn, Nov. 27, 1979;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,339 to Llewellyn, Apr. 2, 1985;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,184 to Tobin, Jun. 7, 1988: and
Soviet Patent No. SU-423-479 to Agashin, November 1974.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.